moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters: Moshlings Theme Park (video game)
Moshi Monsters: Moshlings Theme Park (DS Game) is a Nintendo 3DS/ DS game made by Activision and Mind Candy released October 26th 2012. The objective of the game is to rebuild the theme park and to find up to 60 Moshlings found around the park. The game comes with a unique Furnando code which can only be used once. Story After the events of Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo, Buster Bumblechops is looking after his Zoo now that you have (hopefully) found all of his Moshlings for him. After exclaiming "Yikes! looking after this zoo is goopendousley tiring!", he gathers the Monsters around and examines a tourist board for the "legendary" Moshling Theme Park. The Monsters supposedly agree and consult Dewy, who is now a pilot. Dewy flies the plane over to the Theme Park when something goes terribly wrong. There's a storm. Dewy yells "We're going down!" before you are taken into a minigame where you fly Dewy's plane for him. It is impossible to win, so it's best to try to lose. The plane crashes and all of the Moshlings have parachutes, safely landing down. Everyone's okay but Dewy is seen in the plane in the background with it still on fire. He's smiling. Everyone lands (and Dewy) but all in different places. The Monsters all land together and examine the theme park. The so-called legendary Moshlings Theme Park is now a dump, abandoned. The Monsters make it their objective to fix up the theme park, saving all the Moshlings in the process, and regain population to the park. Buster phones the Monsters, explaining he's stuck somewhere and needs help. After collecting all the Moshlings, the Monsters finally set the park up, and everything's running smoothly. However, Buster's still missing. The Monsters have to collect all 120 lightbulbs to set up a sign to grab Buster's attention. Upon doing that (completing the game 100%), it is revealed that Buster was behind the sign the whole time. The Monsters let out a sigh and groan "Typical Buster!" before the game ends. Advertisement Characters *Buster Bumblechops *Katsuma *Diavlo *Zommer *Furi *Luvli *Poppet *Dewy Visitors Moshlings Theme Park Babs.png|Babs Moshlings Theme Park Billy.png|Billy Bob Baitman Moshlings Theme Park Bjorn.png|Bjorn Squish Moshlings Theme Park Bubba.png|Bubba the Bouncer Moshlings Theme Park Bug.png|Bug Moshlings Theme Park Bushy.png|Bushy Fandango Moshlings Theme Park Buck.png|Cap'n Buck Moshlings Theme Park Catcher.png|Colonel Catcher Moshlings Theme Park Cluekoo.png|Cluekoo Moshlings Theme Park Dizzee.png|Dizzee Bolt Moshlings Theme Park Egon.png|Egon Groanay Moshlings Theme Park Giuseppe.png|Giuseppe Gelato Moshlings Theme Park Gilbert.png|Gilbert Finnster Moshlings Theme Park Katsuma.png|Katsuma Moshlings Theme Park Ken.png|Ken Tickles Moshlings Theme Park Luvli.png|Luvli Moshlings Theme Park Max.png|Max Volume Moshlings Theme Park Snootz.png|Mizz Snoots Moshlings Theme Park Moe.png|Moe Yukky Moshlings Theme Park Raarghly.png|Raarghly Moshlings Theme Park Ratty.png|Ratty Moshlings Theme Park Roary.png|Roary Scrawl Moshlings Theme Park Shrewman.png|Shrewman Moshlings Theme Park Sly.png|Sly Chance Moshlings Theme Park Snozzle.png|Snozzle Wobbleson Moshlings Theme Park Stashley.png|Stashley Snoozer Moshlings Theme Park Tamara.png|Tamara Tesla Moshlings Theme Park Weevil.png|Weevil Kneevil Moshlings Theme Park Zommer.png|Zommer Minigames *Hockey Hustle *Thump a Glump *Pie Gallery *Prize Dropper *Ricochet Rampage *Rescue Region *Krazy Hut *Krazy Kindergarten *Krazy Koaster *Radical Rainbow *Zany Rapids *Buggy Bash *Frost Fiasco *Shooting Star Minigame Zones *Katsuma's Krash Pad *Luvli's Lullaby Lalaland *Zommer's Zany Lagoon *Furi's Frazzled Frontier *Poppet's Snowy Slopes *Diavlo's Strange Swooniverse Rescue Region #Gingersnap and Lady Meowford #Purdy and Waldo #White Fang and Fifi #McNulty and Scamp In-Game Items From DS Game Codes Theme Park Balloon Animals.png|Theme Park Balloon Animals Themepark Candyfloss.png|Themepark Candyfloss Theme Park Bouncy Castle.png|Theme Park Bouncy Castle Themepark Donuts.png|Themepark Donuts Theme Park Ferris Wheel.png|Theme Park Ferris Wheel Theme Park Fishie in a Bag.png|Theme Park Fishie in a Bag Theme Park Fudge.png|Theme Park Fudge Themepark Giant Pretzel.png|Themepark Giant Pretzel Theme Park Helterskelter.png|Theme Park Helterskelter Theme Park Icepresso.png|Theme Park Icepresso Theme Park Katsuma Bumpercar.png|Theme Park Katsuma Bumpercar Theme Park Merry-Glump-Round.png|Theme Park Merry-Glump-Round Theme Park Rodeo Machine.png|Theme Park Rodeo Machine Themepark ShiShi Gingerbread.png|Themepark ShiShi Gingerbread Themepark Shy Coconut.png|Themepark Shy Coconut Limited Edition Version Theme Park Wallpaper.png|Theme Park Wallpaper Theme Park Poster.png|Theme Park Poster Other Moshling Theme Park Balloons.png|Moshling Theme Park Balloons Moshling Theme Park Big Wheel.png|Moshling Theme Park Big Wheel Moshling Theme Park Buster Plush.png|Moshling Theme Park Buster Plush Moshling_Theme_Park_Fish_in_a_Bag.png|Moshling Theme Park Fish in a Bag Moshling Theme Park Hamburger.png|Moshling Theme Park Hamburger Moshling Theme Park Hot Dog.png|Moshling Theme Park Hot Dog Moshling Theme Park Rubber Duck.png|Moshling Theme Park Rubber Duck Moshling Theme Park Toy Picker.png|Moshling Theme Park Toy Picker Themepark Shelby Plushie.png|Themepark Shelby Plushie Trivia *There is a remnant of a debug menu in the files called Menu_Debug, using it in the game comes up nothing but a black screen. *It was originally called "Moshling Zoo 2", perceived as the sequel to Moshling Zoo. Johnmatta Moshling Zoo 2 Themepark.jpg Johnmatta Moshling Zoo 2 Themepark marketing.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Articles for Cleanup